timmys darkside
by crackedskullzwork
Summary: in this story im going to show how timmy's life is after the godparents left and something clicks in timmy's head that changes him some pretty surprising outcomes rated M for later chapters hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own fairly odd parents

This is my first fanfic so tell me how I did

The day for Timmy started out normal his dad was watching some weird sport and his mom was cleaning . It was 10 a.m. on Saturday way early for Timmy to be up so his mom looked at him and asked "Why you up so early dear?"

Timmy looked at his mother with a stare that sent shivers up her spine, she felt like she was about to be killed. Her usually happy dumb attitude ripped to shreds leaving her to look into nothingness. When he looked down the trance she was in broke and she asked again hoping to get a different response. He looked back up but his eyes were back to his usually bored self and he replied coldly "What do you care?" As he walked off he glanced back to see if she even cared about what he just said.

The question shocked her to her core she paused swimming in her thoughts thinking of what she could of done to make Timmy so callus toward her. After all the tought she put toward it She though he's 16 he's just going through some hormones he'll be back to normal in a day or two, then she broke her pause to notice that Timmy had moved to the kitchen.

Timmy's mom slowly walked over to her husband and asked with a concerned look "dear does something seem off about Timmy to you?" Timmy's dad thought to himself for half a second puzzled as to why and said "nope eehh why do you ask?" her face took on a look of sadness and she fell silent as if nothing made sense.

Timmys dad looked at her expression of sadness and asked "honey what's the matter? Do you need a vacation to cheer you up?" he smiled best he could to try and help, but his efforts were futile.

Meanwhile Timmy was going to fix himself a turkey sandwich since he hadn't eaten and he looked in the front room to see if his mother and his dad were planning a new vacation. He thought to himself I wish they would act like that whenever I was sad and needed a break. He turned to the fridge only to see pictures of places his parents have been and things they've done; as he looked at the fridge he noticed. None of his few good grades or cards he had made as a child were there on the fridge.

As he thought about it in his head the thought popped in "they don't care whether im an A student or an F student or even here" after he thought that. Something snapped like a board holding back a flood had just broken. A dark thought came to him why am I even nice?

Back in the front room his mother and father were sitting watching TV trying not to focus on the problem at hand until Timmy's mom asked her husband worried of his answer " dear have we done anything bad to timmy?" he tried to think and one thing came to mind he said kind of disappointed "well we have lied to him a lot; other than that I don't think so" he was thinking to himself "did something happen to Timmy while we were gone?" after that thought came so did another one "we need to ask Vicky if he's been acting different since he's turned 16."

Then Timmy's mom said like a whisper "when I asked Timmy how he was he looked up at me like a hardened prisoner and said "what do you care" like he didn't want to say anything." as she said this she felt even worse for having said this to her husband and even more so about her own son.

As they talked about it Timmy walked by looking bored like nothing ever happened as he walked by he herd a whisper "we may need to leave" come from his father as if he could hide his loud voice.

Timmy stopped half way up the stairs to look and see if they noticed him. this time however they both looked up to see Timmy looking at them. As he saw their heads turn he froze and his father said in a awkward voice, "is there anything you need sport?" Timmy was happy he thought "wow he actually asked ME a question other than how's this look"

Timmy looked at him smiling and "nothing" and walked up the stairs with a grin on his face.

If you enjoyed this PM me and tell me what you think. And if you want more review


	2. Chapter 2: timmy's revenge pt1

Disclaimer I don't own fairly odd parents

Sorry no story in a long time been busy and all that jazz but here ya go a new much longer chapter hope you enjoy

As Timmy walked up to his room to think about what he just heard a slight stinging started in his head as he reached his door. The pain got worse when walked into his room; he looked at the goldfish bowl with a tear in his eye trying to hold back his pain and wants, to scream for help. Wanda and Cosmo looked at him wondering what was making him cry and look so unhappy, Wanda looked to Cosmo then back to her wincing godchild and said, 'whats up kiddo?'

She and Cosmo poofed out of the bowl to next to Timmy in their regular forms; Timmy looked at them as happily as he could manage to and said, 'I just have a headache I think im gonna take a nap' as he walked toward his bed. That statement made Cosmo and Wanda worried as he crawled into his medium bed instead of the usually running jump flop. Timmy was thinking as he lay there, 'maybe I should stay how I am', as he was pondering this the stinging turned into pounding and got harder and harder as he tried to fall asleep to escape his consciousness. His eyes snapped open to a world of black surrounding him as if he was the only he stood in his new dark location he noticed his head wasn't hurting anymore, but he was more scared of this darkness than he was worried about his head. As he stood he looked at the ground to make sure he wasn't in a falling dream as he so often had recently; but he spoke his thought, 'what is that smell'!? he looked in the darkness desperately for an answer. As he searched the dark he felt a tug at his shoulder the longer he looked the more the smell of iron and tug on his shoulder got worse turning his tug into full on yanking., it all became to much so he ran into the darkness as fast as he could to avoid the smell and the yanking, but as he ran he realized, 'im in a nightmare!' he yelled as he frantically ran from his senses. Through this 3 minute endeavor he had not noticed the darkness gradually disappearing revealing his very own hall way in his house.

As he slowed to get his whereabouts he realized where he was and looked back to where he thought he ran from but only saw his room door at the left 8 feet from him. He knew from other experience that Wanda and Cosmo could go into his dreams and his mind but where were they? He really needed them at a time like this and it made him scared to thing that they wouldn't be able to help him this time., as he thought this he looked to the stairway hoping nothing else would happen until he could figure out what was happening.

He sniffed wondering if the smell was still there and it was but now he could make out what is was, 'it smells like iron and perfume' he thought, 'the kind she wears to make his mom and dad think shes clean and proper. A noise started that sounded like light foot steps up the stairs, this startled Timmy; he made a break for the bathroom door at the end of the hall sprinting as if he were in danger of dieing in his dream. As he got in and closed the door the thought came to mind, 'I can do anything in in MY dreams!' he calmed himself looking at the widow he noticed it was light outside! It angered him that he was in his own dream and he couldn't notice the small things around him that he could use to turn the nightmare into a paradise. As he thought this the sound got closer and closer till he could see a shadow in the ground. I was long and seeing it made him think of Vicky standing behind him ready to use a battering ram to bust the door down but as he stood there nothing happened no sound no movement. As he put his ear to the door a voice came through as if waiting for him to listen in and said in a very happy tone, 'hey sport what ya doin holding up the bathroom, some of us have business like drinking nog while pissing so hurry up!' knowing only one person has a statement like that he turned the door knob expecting to see his dad, but all that was there was air and the same phrase being said over and over again.

He looked down to see a tape recorder on the ground with the repeat button pushed down; he looked left and right expecting to see Vicky or Crocker but it was just nothingness aside from a single line of blood at the top of the stairwell. That is what frightened him and it made him think, that was the smell but what was the tugging?' he pushed those thoughts out and walked over to the top of the stairs he looked on in dread as he walked closer seeing the blood.

He had a mixture of curiosity and fright thinking about who's it could be, but he didn't want to he just wanted to leave so he shouted as hard as he could, 'Wanda, Cosmo! Help me!' he stood there for a second then a poof as Wanda and Cosmo appeared. They were both happy he wanted them to come into his dream even though he wanted to just nap. Timmy looked at them with a glowing smile and asked, 'could you poof me awake?" the thought made Wanda think bout all da rules she learned in level 14 lockdown with Mama Cosma and said, 'sure kiddo nothing in da rules saying otherwise'

That was the best thing Timmy had heard the whole time he was sleeping.

When she tried to use her wand it made a sound like that of a fake fart and she said, 'oh no I forgot to charge my wand before we came now im out of power till you wake up and we get out of here.' Timmy looked on in horror and was silent looking past his godparents to see Vicky going to the kitchen passing the stairs completely. He shook his had and said to his godparents, 'im going to scare myself awake!' as he finished that he heard footsteps coming from the living kitchen and as he heard them he saw Vicky turn and smile at him a smile that would scare Jorgen. And she said like a playful kid, 'twerp you've been hiding for a while now im gonna make you have a reason to hide'. As she said it his eyes grew wider and wider waiting for her to become some monster and devour his guts or brain but all he could see was Vicky walking up the stairs slowly like a lion stalking its prey and waiting for it to notice. But Timmy was ahead of her in that he bolted toward his bedroom hoping to escape his newfound hell known as Vicky, but he only succeeded in slipping on the blood and falling down the stairs.

As he closed the distance he was half way down remembering Wanda and Cosmo couldn't hide so he tried to stop falling to impair her field of vision when suddenly she caught him before he'd finally end up tripping her and sending them both down in a tumble weed of pain, fear and anger. He closed his eyes hoping to wake up and be In his bed but he was sadly mistaken when he woke up on his bedroom floor flailing like a cat being put into a burlap sack full of other male cats. As he looked in terror panting from his nightmare he looked up and saw only his godmother and father huddled over him trying to make sure he was ok and alive he looked at his hand and noticed it was covered in blood he felt his head and found a small cut on his face where he must of fallen and hit hit head on the floor. As he looked at his hand Wanda poofed a bandage on his instantly cleaned and dressed cut on his cheek. Cosmo blurted out, 'well at least Vicky wasn't in the dream for real or we would have been really in some deep trouble' Wanda looked at him annoyed and stared, but he just kept on looking at Timmy smiling glad to be out of the horrid dream world.

Timmy got up slowly so he wouldn't faint from the loss of blood and go back to that hellish nightmare, as he stood he turned around in his room to make sure it was real and not a trick of his mind when he confirmed it was real he walked to the window to look out and see who was on the street expecting to see nothing it shocked him that it was his best friend Chester walking up to the door. As he heard the slight knocking the door opened and the sound of his moms voice was apparent as she said to Chester, 'hello Chester Timmy's up in his room knock before you go in.' as she finished this Timmy thought, 'great Chester came over now im not alone here.' As he heard the footsteps grown nearer and nearer he got anxious and looked at his god parents. As he looked at them Wanda and Cosmo cheered up even more to see their precious Timmy happy when Chester finally reached the door Timmy's godparents had already assumed their fish forms in the bowl to observe the interaction.

Timmy heard his footsteps outside his door and anticipated the knock as he heard the knock Timmy opened the door to see a very angry Chester standing staring him down like a murderer. He spoke in stressed tone like he was holding back and said, 'you worthless lying jerk! Because of you now Crocker made me fail for the second time cause he thought I was helping you hide fairies!' as he said this Timmy's heart broke into pieces and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he tried closing them, he felt a quick pain in his right cheek the cheek opposite the cut on his left. He looked to see Chester holing his left hand and he felt his right cheek and it stung. He realized that he had been punched not by Vicky or Francis but by one of his friends Chester. As he realized it a thought exploded and turned into reality as Timmy reared back and punched Chester but not like him he punch Chester's chest making him double over and whine in pain.

After a few seconds Timmy looked down on Chester and pulled him by his jacket down the stairs and pushed him out the door as he exclaimed, 'now its my turn!'

As Timmy closed the door his mom came up behind him and asked, 'why did Chester leave so quick?' As she looked at Timmy she noticed he had a bandage on his left cheek and a bruise on his right. Then then yelled out, 'what happened to you?!.' He looked up and said calmly, 'I fell out of bed while I was napping' she looked closer and couldn't say if he was lying or being honest, but she knew he was hurt and that made her wonder even more. As he exited up the stairs she looked out the window to see Chester walking away holing his chest and leaning forward she looked back up the stairs to see Timmy holding his cheek and thought did they get into a fight? She turned to the living room and walked in to watch Spin that Cow! On tv . As Timmy was walking up the stairs he thought about Chester punching him and it only made him madder and madder. As he reached the door to his room his stopped in front of it and thought, 'if even my best friend would betray me who wouldn't?'

As he thought that looking at his room he closed his eyes and imagined himself beating Chester, Francis, Crocker and all the others who'd hurt him throughout the years and it fueled his anger like gas on an inferno in july. He hardened his expression: Wanda and Cosmo looked at him and were very sad that Timmy and his friend got into a fight right in front of their eyes and could do nothing but sit and watch him get hit. As they poofed out of the bowl timmy walked to the window looked out asked them, 'have there been god kids who lost their godparents because they were mean?' The question made Wanda and her husband look at each other worried and Cosmo said, 'yes but it's the choice of the godparent to leave because the god kid was mean; why' Asked Cosmo. Timmy looked back at them with a smile and said, 'no reason just wondering'. As he said that he set in motion his new plan of not to be nice anymore to be as mean as he possible can, because he'd gotten nowhere being nice and scared trying to be the "good boy" now he could care less. In Timmy's head only one thing left to do was to try it out but on who, who's hurt him more than anyone else? The only person that came to his mind was Francis and he wanted to make Francis hurt more than he did. He wanted Francis to feel what pain was really like at Timmy's hands at Timmy's mercy and will. Now was his time to be the bully to be the monster no one thought he could ever be.

As night fell he laid in bed thinking about how he would hurt Francis and one thing came up more than any other and that was to torture Francis and to break his will to bully and make him regret ever leaving his house for school. That morning as Timmy woke up his eyes popped wide open for his new him he looked at this closet and saw only his pink hat,shirt and blue pants hanging. He looked at his godparent who were In the forms of his pajamas and he said, 'I wish I had black hair and red shirts and grey jeans', this wish perplexed them but the granted them in a poof he was wearing the red shirt and grey jeans he looked in the mirror to see his new jet black hair and said, 'I wish I had a notebook and a pen that never ran out' Wanda and Cosmo looked at him and poof they were in his hands. He wrote something in it and closed it so his godparents couldn't see and he said, 'well time to eat some food' as he walked out of his room he looked back and thought, 'time to have some fun' he laughed out loud evily by accident.

When he got to the kitchen his parents didn't pay enough attention to notice he was wearing different attire and had different hair as he ate his cereal he looked at the knife next to his dad that he used to cut breakfast steak he and his wife got but forgot to get Timmy. As Timmy was leaving he looked at them both and said I love you, they only replied, 'we do to' not realizing what they said and it hurt Timmy even more to know his parents went out of their way to ignore him while eating breakfast steaks. On his way to the bus stop he could see Francis lining kids up to take their breakfast money, but as Timmy came up Francis said, 'who are you? Are you a new kid' Timmy looked up and said, 'Yeah im Timmy Turner' Francis looked at him and said very sarcastically, ' oh yeah since you're a new kid you get a double beating' as he reared back to punch Timmy. Timmy looked straight at im and said, 'so does your mom and dad help you learn to punch or does your dad just make you suck him off till you forget he beat you and your slut mother?' Francis looked at him surprised as he was in mid punch and stopped looked at Timmy and his eyes started to tear up as they did he ran crying. away from the bus yelling, 'shut up shut up!'

Thanks for reading tune in next time when timmy really gets vicious and he finds sanity where he never thought

Tell me how I did on this chapter and please tell me your ideas in a PM reviews are always wanted


End file.
